El postre
by Papaveri
Summary: Es casi casi una necesidad de su boca, como el respirar; cuando Toris se levanta de la mesa y se lo pide al oído (ven, ven conmigo), Feliks ya tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. / PWP


**Palabras: **837

**Notas: **Nombes humanos: Feliks para Polonia y Toris para Lituania.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

**El postre**

Le pide que cierre la puerta del aseo del restaurante entre besos, y el ruido del pestillo es como un permiso no verbal para relajar el cuerpo, dejarlo encajar como una pieza despuntada contra la figura familiar y antigua de su amigo.

(Ha empezado con las mejillas y los ojos chispeantes de Toris y sus tobillos que lo buscaban bajo la mesa del restaurante, con una idea encendida susurrada al oído y un sí débil, mitad dudoso mitad buscando convencimiento.)

Feliks respira hondo, y se ríe cuando nota esa chispa avergonzada y tímida en el fondo de las pupilas de Toris que no termina de quedar bien con sus manos fuertes en sus brazos y su respiración, audible y rápida. Cuando Feliks ha abierto la puerta, lo ha besado con desacierto, en la curva de la mandíbula y en la comisura de los labios y en los labios, en los labios, en los labios.

—Jolines —dice, en los restos de la risa temblorosa de antes—. Si estabas tope de convencido antes, ¿no?

Toris hunde la nariz en el hueco de su cuello y musita una disculpa a tropiezos que le hace cosquillas. Discúlpate otra vez, piensa, casi casi en voz alta, y cuando Toris lo muerde lo hace con fuerza suficiente para que recuerde las prisas de antes.

(El mensaje, mal escrito, en el móvil._ qeu haces_._ ven_)

Feliks sabe que su cuello mide dos besos y sus hombros tres, que Toris le rodea la cintura con los brazos cuando llega al cuarto botón de la camisa y que si se pega así, con las solapas fuera del pantalón, hay una parte de su piel que parece quemar justo debajo del ombligo, una mancha térmica en la tela fresca de algodón. Cómo brillan sus ojos cuando lo mira, los párpados pesados e insostenibles y las pestañas tan cerca que casi las nota en la cara; Toris lo mira a la boca mientras lo desnuda y tiene las mejillas rojas, rojas de timidez idiota, la mirada huidiza y las manos grandes y tensas sobre la piel de sus muslos.

—Hacía mucho —Tiene la voz dulce y pastosa, le resbala por la barbilla y el cuello y se encharca entre sus clavículas. La recoge de su piel con la lengua, con los dientes.

—Tío, si te tiemblan las manos y todo.

En sus caderas desnudas, quietas como sus propios huesos.

—L-lo siento.

Toris tropieza en su lenguaje al hablar, y Feliks nota cómo le quema la sangre en el cuerpo, y no hay, no hay contacto visual entre ellos, la estela verde de sus iris perdida igual que sus dedos entre sus pierdas y Feliks piensa que quizá debería morderse los labios, ¿ah? O taparse la boca, con cierto pudor del que aún tenía hace unos años; ese no sé qué rojo y retorcido, vergonzoso y divino que se revuelve dentro de él y que lo ha llevado hasta ahí con unas piernas que ahora parecen no poder sostenerlo también quiere que se le escuche, vibrando en sus cuerdas vocales como una nota torcida de guitarra.

—Pero ahora... —Toris lo agarra de las caderas y lo levanta y Feliks lo mira a los ojos, la primera mirada directa en esos minutos elásticos, y entonces es la necesidad de él contra las rodillas y de sentir los talones ingrávidos y el salto momentáneo del estómago y el aliento ajeno en la garganta y su erección contra el cuerpo y el calor, el calor—. Pero ahora n-no podemos hacer ruido, ¿eh?

_¡Ah!_

—No podemos... —Tiene voz de volcán y Feliks se muerde los labios y le tiembla la boca, los párpados. Toris tiene la lengua roja, roja contra su cuello, los ojos cerrados y las manos grandes y tensas sobre la piel de sus muslos—. No podemos hacer ruido...

Pero el primer grito se le escapa como una sílaba desafinada y Toris, Dios santo, Toris se ríe flojito contra sus hombros y está tan cerca, tan cerca, tan áspero y tan vivo que le da escalofríos. No se disculpa, y el ardor y la dulzura del cuerpo de él en el suyo le sube por las piernas, por la columna, choca contra sus dientes apretados en una sonrisa, y por qué Toris no lo mira a los ojos si está perfecto (nunca guapo) con ese par de gotas de sudor deslizándose a tumbos rítmicos por el tendón tenso de su cuello y perdiéndose en su pecho. Feliks se deja contra la puerta, parpadea casi con fuerza, y si Toris termina antes que él, con un jadeo profundo desde el fondo de sus pulmones, no le importa, no le importa, sigue así, sigue así.

Lo asalta un no sé qué de vergüenza cuando vuelve a estar de pie frente a él, con la ropa mal puesta y la cabeza ladeada, el pelo enredado. Toris le toquetea las manos y lo besa en la mejilla.

Con parsimonia, con azúcar, con silencio y secretos.

* * *

_Fresi me pidió esto el otro día y como me ha quedado largo lo he subido aquí también._

_La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, porque es un PWP con un par de frases bonitas y ya está. No soy muy de escribir cosas trascendentales._

_De todas formas, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
